A Midsummer Night's Parting
by JacquelinesRumBottle
Summary: In the 24th century, princess Juliet Capulet falls in love with Ophelia, the daughter of the war veteran Polonius. Though Juliet is betrothed to prince Romeo Montague,she can not deny herself the pleasure of having fallen in love with Ophelia. Though their love must remain secret, it is the one thing they are both willing to fight for. Pairing is called Opheliette


_**A/N: This started as a joke about a week ago, upon seeing "Romeo can't really be blamed for Ophelia's death", and so the Rophelia ship came, but then the Opheliette was suggested, and I really liked it. There's a lot of backstory to this thing, it's all in my head, I'm just waiting for when I get the time to write it down.**_

* * *

It was late at night, and the moon was shining through the open window, throwing gentle rays of light on the maidens' fair skin. They had fallen asleep, embracing each other. Suddenly, Juliet started to stir, and slowly woke up. Keeping quiet, she looked at the girl lying next to her, admiring her beauty. The kind of beauty that was synonymous with peace and serenity, and for some reason always reminded Juliet of the forest in the spring. Juliet looked at the digital clock on Ophelia's night stand, a relic from a couple centuries ago. It was almost 6am, almost time for her to go. She gently slid out of bed, and quickly and quietly put on her leather pants, looked around the room, searching for her t-shirt and her leather jacket, and when she saw them, slowly tip-toed there, and put them on as well. She picked up her heavy biker boots and tried to sneak to the window.

"Juliet, is that you?" Ophelia's sleepy voice came from behind.

"Yes, my love." Juliet carefully put her boots down in front of the window, and headed back to the bed. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." She caressed Ophelia's hair, and leaned in to kiss her, ever so gently, on the lips.

"Where are you going? It's so early." She said, looking at the clock on her night stand. "You said you'd spend the night." Ophelia reached out, grabbing Juliet's hand, trying to drag her back into bed. She obliged.

"Yes, but now it's morning, my love. I must go." She traced the line of Ophelia's jaw, then her thumb stopped at her lips, resting there for a moment.

"The sun is not yet up, Julie. It's not morning yet. Come back to bed." Ophelia's hand reached to mess up Juliet's hair, short and electric blue, but the colour was muted by the moonlight, making it seem pale, like the sky the world had, long ago.

"Lia…" Juliet sighed, closing her eyes. "I wish I could stay. I really do. But I can't. Today's the day…" Juliet caught Ophelia's hand in her own, looking at their fingers intertwined. Oh, how she wished she could stop time… "It's my duty… I can't let down my people. This alliance will finally bring peace to our kingdoms."

"There should never have even been a war…" Ophelia said, remembering her brother, who was killed in the war a couple years ago. Her father, who upon learning of his son's death, went completely off the rocker, and had to be put in the Elysian Fields, leaving Ophelia all alone. "If it wasn't for this war, we wouldn't have to hide…"

"Lia, my love…" Juliet whispered. "I understand, but things are just the way they are."

"But you don't love him!" Lia protested weakly.

"But he loves me… and our union will make the lives of so many people so much easier, and better… It's a sacrifice I have to make." She brushed a strand of platinum hair from Ophelia's face. "Even if my hand is his, my heart will always be yours." She gazed into her beloved's eyes, a pale green, with speckles of yellow, and they looked so beautiful. She remembered a quote from some really old book that no one cared about anymore. _Eyes, look your last. Arms, hold your last embrace._ It was sappy, and it might not have been the right quote, but she thought it somehow fit the situation. She just hoped this wouldn't be the last time. "We will always be together, right?" she said, holding out her pinky. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ophelia said, and intertwined her own pinky with Juliet's.

* * *

_**A/N: This is very likely not the end, and there's more of this story yet to come... But for now I'll leave it at this. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
